


Tamed Devil

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Family Ties verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, I can't write that, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism, because they think they're too cool for that, mentions of scarification, no proper safeword exists, they're just fooling around, this is not a bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Usually Sam is the one who gets tied up in this relationship, but he thinks it's time to switch.





	Tamed Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> This is set at some point after [Family Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290795/chapters/21056393).
> 
> I wrote this for Lucibae. Happy birthday!
> 
> Thanks to my beta readers Coplins an Brieflymaximumprincess.

“Hey, Lucifer … can I tie you up?” They’ve been snuggled up on the couch together watching an episode of True Crime with Lucifer rambling about the sloppy work depicted there. And Sam’s aware this question comes a bit out of nowhere.

But he’s been thinking about this. He likes getting tied up, no question about that. He likes the little games they play. But sometimes …

“Would you genuinely enjoy that or is it something your pride needs?” Lucifer’s breath tussles Sam’s hair while he speaks. “Like with the scars?”

Sam’s hand comes up and his fingers trace the crude letters with which he has carved his name into Lucifer’s skin. Just like Lucifer had carved the sigil of Lucifer into Sam’s chest.

Sam thinks about the question for a while. “I think you’re pretty hot when you’re wearing handcuffs.”

That makes his boyfriend laugh. “Really?” He leans back a little so he can look Sam in the eyes, interest gleaming in his own now. Then he moves and pulls a set of handcuffs from his pocket, lets it dangle from his index finger. “I don’t mind being tied up.”

Sam shifts now, too, half sitting up on the couch to face his boyfriend. “Really?” He echoes doubtfully. “Even if you won’t have the means to free yourself?”

Lucifer lifts an eyebrow and grins. “Try and make sure that I don’t.”

Well, if that isn’t a challenge.

Sam sets to work at once. He takes the cuffs away from Lucifer and puts them into his own pocket. Then he unbuttons Lucifer’s shirt. It lands in a messy heap as far away from him as possible, hopefully taking everything with it that was hidden up in Lucifer’s sleeves. Lucifer watches with an amused smile when Sam runs his hands over his naked arms just to make absolutely sure.

Next is the belt. All kinds of lockpicks can be hidden in the leather of a belt. Then Sam gets up and pulls Lucifer from the couch with him. They’re in one of Lucifer’s new hideouts, an apartment with two stories and a free-standing spiral staircase leading up to the upper story. That staircase has a metal railing, and when Sam pushes Lucifer against it, his boyfriend makes a little surprised sound that Sam really likes.

He snaps one end of the cuffs around Lucifer’s left wrist with practiced ease (After all he’s doing that one handed on himself pretty regularly.), loops the chain around one of the bars of the railing at a point where the railing is high enough that the lower end of it is quite a bit above Lucifer’s head, and snaps the other end around his right wrist.

Lucifer tilts his head up to look at his bound hands, then back at Sam. He lifts an eyebrow, impressed. “Why did I never think about that?”

Sam grins. “I don’t know. You may have been too busy pointing out how unprofessional the serial killers on tv are.”

Lucifer huffs, leaning forward a little so part of his weight is supported by his bound hands. “Seriously, Sam, you do not stash a dead body in your freezer for weeks, when you know the police might show up to search your apartment any time!”

One of the things makes Lucifer in chains very hot is that he doesn’t seem to notice them half of the time. Sam has seen quite a lot of people bound by now, and most of them get smaller and self-conscious in their movements. Lucifer just looks like he could kick your ass anyway.

And now his grin gets wider. “Like what you see, Sammy?”

Oh, Sam definitely does. He huffs, though. “I’m not done checking that you can’t free yourself.”

He checks Lucifer’s hands again, just in case his boyfriend had palmed a lockpick in the few seconds he hadn’t been looking. He actually finds a lockpick hidden in one of Lucifer’s fists and carries it to the other side of the room. When he gets back, he grabs Lucifer’s chin and kisses him.

The goal kind of was to check if Lucifer had hidden anything in his mouth. But as soon as Sam’s tongue goes exploring, Lucifer reciprocates enthusiastically and it gets hard to focus pretty soon. Lucifer’s jeans clad hips grind against Sam, and the chains of the handcuffs clink, when he pulls on them.

“I like your thoroughness,” Lucifer pants as soon as they separate again.

“I bet you do.” Sam splays his right hand over Lucifer’s torso and lets it travel down slowly. “Let’s see what else you’ve hidden here.” He hooks two fingers under the waistband of Lucifer’s jeans and acts like he’s searching for hidden lockpicks or anything else there. Not that Lucifer would be able to reach them right now, but it’s a nice excuse for seemingly casual touches that make Lucifer’s breath speed up a little.

Finally, Sam leans in to nibble at Lucifer’s earlobe. “Comfortable?” He asks what Lucifer usually asks him in a situation like that.

His boyfriend laughs. “I know some ways it could get more comfortable.”

“I bet. Just tell me to stop and I’ll untie you.” Sam opens Lucifer’s pants and pulls them down just a little. Just enough so he can free Lucifer’s dick that’s half hard already. “You really don’t mind being tied up, do you?”

“And you really like being a teasing little shit, don’t you?” 

“Well, I learned from the best.” Sam wraps his fingers around Lucifer’s length and starts working it slowly, feeling it growing to full hardness in his hand. He keeps his touches light, alternates between actually stroking it and just ghosting the tips of his fingers over the velvety skin. When he runs his index finger along the underside from the base to the tip to collect a bead of precome there, Lucifer throws his head back with a long intake of breath. It’s a beautiful sight and a pretty nice power rush. Usually, Lucifer is the one in control and Sam the one falling apart, but Sam actually likes it the other way around, too.

“We should do this more often.”

Lucifer’s laugh sounds a bit breathless. “I’m happy to make you happy, Sam, but let’s see about that later.”

At once Sam stops everything he’s doing. “Should we stop?”

“Don’t you fucking dare to stop!” There’s a low growl in Lucifer’s voice that sends a nice shudder down Sam’s spine.

Sam takes up his slow movements again, but now he also pays close attention to the way Lucifer is holding himself. Lucifer’s eyes are on Sam constantly. He’s watching him with interest even though his cheeks are flushed and his breath is coming fast. Yes, he looks like he doesn’t even notice the handcuffs apart from the fact that they keep his hands over his head, but maybe that’s deliberate. Maybe he is more nervous about this than he lets on. “Tell me how you feel,” Sam says. “And be honest.”

It takes a moment before Lucifer speaks. “I had to fight the urge to get out of the cuffs no matter how while you were at the other side of the room.” Lucifer sounds matter of factly about it. “It’s fine now.” Then he adds with a smirk: “And the way you’re looking at me right now is really hot.”

Nice distraction technique. Sam grips Lucifer’s dick tighter and makes him gasp, but stops all movement again. “Next time something like that happens, you tell me at once.”

His boyfriend throws him a bedroom look from under half closed lids. “Yes, my boyking.” There’s a teasing quality to his voice now that tells Sam he really is alright at the moment. And that title never gets old.

“Good,” he says.

“Now,” Lucifer adds, “are you planning on getting me off any time soon?”

Sam grins. “Not any time soon.”

* * *

Teasing Lucifer is definitely more fun than he has expected, especially when Lucifer starts alternating between cursing and describing to Sam what he’ll do to him to get revenge for this.

“You know, my sigil on your chest needs a touch up anyway,” Lucifer grits out, chasing Sam’s touch while Sam pulls his hand away. “But before I start with that, I’ll get one of those vibrating plugs, put it in you …” Sam smears some precome over the head of Lucifer’s cock, and the sentence gets lost in a moan. Lucifer needs a moment to collect himself, before he can go on. “I’ll tie you up with that plug inside you and then I’ll take my sweet time with the sigil, make it a work of art.”

Arousal coils low in Sam’s belly at the thought of that. “I’m not convinced you’re actually any good at the art part of this,” he says though.

Lucifer huffs a breathless laugh. “If that isn’t a challenge. And I guess I’ll just have to try until I get it right, eh?”

It’s kind of hard to stay focused on actually teasing by now. Sam palms his own erection through the fabric of his jeans, and Lucifer watches with a smirk. “Need some help with that?”

That gives Sam an idea. “You know, I think I actually don’t.”

He looks around, and there’s a chair not far away from them. He turns back to Lucifer. “I’m going to walk a few steps away from you, but I’ll be back in seconds and I’ll stay in your line of sight, alright?”

That makes Lucifer’s eyes light up with interest and he nods. “Alright.”

Sam goes to get the chair, then he starts stripping slowly, very aware of his boyfriend watching him. He tries to make a show out of it, but he feels a certain urgency now. Not long until he’s naked and he sits on the chair, Lucifer’s eyes following every movement. When Sam starts stroking himself, Lucifer groans. “You fucking insufferable tease!”

Sam grins, but it might have turned out a bit shaky, because he’s so close already. He doesn’t bother keeping back or trying to keep down the noises, instead, he bucks his hips up into his own hand and comes shortly after, gaze locked on Lucifer’s blue eyes. Very distantly, he hears the chains of the handcuffs clink.

“You know, Sammy, if it means getting to watch something like that, I don’t mind you tying me up more often.”

Sam smiles under the praise and gets up slowly, shakily. “How about for now I untie you and ride you on the couch?” He asks.

He swears, he can hear Lucifer actually purr. “You won’t see me complaining about that.”


End file.
